The Raindrops Soaking Me
by mocha.coca.latte
Summary: Takes place after Maximum Ride book 4 and before book 5. The Flock try school again, to Max's dismay, but she doesn't realize how much her music class's semester final project could change her. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**The Raindrops Soaking Me  
Copyrights: James Patterson  
Summary: **Takes place after Maximum Ride book 4 and before book 5. The Flock try school again, to Max's dismay, but she doesn't realize how much her music class's semester final project could change her. FAX!  
**Disclaimer: I'm only putting this on once, and no more. I do not own the Maximum Ride series. Happy now?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: So? What Next?**

Ms. Jeung was cool. She didn't make us study these boring stuff like the biography of Mozart. Instead, our semester final project was based off a collection of songs- old, new, whatever- and we had to analyze their meaning and connect it to ourselves. At first, I was pretty negative about the project. I mean, hey, I'm no musical person and the only reason why I decided to take this class was because I needed a music credit to graduate stupid high school. Just when you think you already have your hands full with, believe it or not, _saving the world_, we have to go to school. Besides, how do you resist those Bambi eyes?

I didn't realize how wrong I was back then.

Ok, so you might be in a state of confusion right now. I'm Maximum Ride, and if you don't know who I am, I'm not going to explain because too much has happened to summarize things for you. I strongly suggest you to read my previous books. Anyway, we just finished trying to save the world from global warming. Let's just hope those stiff and pompous government people will actually listen to my testimony. I doubt it. If it just takes one testimony to help change global warming, a ton of people would've testified WAY before me.

Currently backtracking... The Flock and I have decided to try school again. And you might think that as the leader of the Flock, I would have a say in this, right? NO! Because the moment my mom, Dr. Martinez, suggested it out for us, Angel and Nudge gave me the Bambi eyes. NO ONE resists the Bambi eyes. So I reluctantly agreed. I mean, it's not like I have a choice.

So I was in music class. I can't exactly remember what the actual name was, but right now I was too lazy to dig down the bottom of my backpack in search of a piece of paper I have no idea whether it still exists or not. ANYWAY, I was in music class, like I said, and Ms. Jeung, our teacher walked right in, 5 minutes late. It was really unusual for her, because frankly, she was creepy. She was nice and all, but then she gets really scary when she's annoyed/frustrated/mad at us for not getting a note right or something like that and she's NEVER late. I'm getting distracted again, so let me try this one more time. Ms. Jeung walked in late, or more like _danced _in late and there was this special twinkle in her eyes.

She walked up to the front of the room, set down her things on her desk, and went "Whew!" as she exhaled a deep breathe. She crossed her fingers in front of her and started rocking back on her heels in her sensible shoes. Uh-oh, she was perky today. I grimaced, because you have NO idea how Ms. Jeung is like when she's perky. She gets this new, ambitious project for us to do and-

"Hi class! How are you doing?" she announced in a high, light voice. She didn't stop for an answer as she went on, announcing, "I'm sorry I'm late, but I just had the greatest idea for your semester final grades!" Give us all F's? "They will be based off your semester final projects!" She looked at each of us in the eyes, waiting for us to cheer in excitement or something. Her face dropped in disappointment after a while.

Someone had the courage to speak out. "You never told us what the semester final project was!" came a voice from the back of the choir room.

"Oh! I never did?" not waiting again for an answer, "Oh my goodness! I never did! Oh my goodness!" I thought she was going to hyperventilate or something like that right there on spot, in front of all of us, but she didn't. "This is truly exciting!" Uh-huh, whatever you say. "Well, your semester final projects will be a collection of songs. They can as old or as new as you want. Remember, class, one of the basics was that a song doesn't have to have lyrics. You compile songs, somehow relating to one or the other, write an analysis on it, and tell me your reflections, tell me how you can connect this song to you. To yourself." She no longer sounded like the creepy, perky music teacher of mine, but a madwoman. Honestly?! Everyone else in the room was nodding, already probably thinking about the songs that they could do and how great the project was going to be. How successful it was going to turn out...

I felt like standing up from my seat and yelling, "You're the craziest person ever!" or "That project is so stupid!" or something rebellious like that. But I didn't, because despite my reluctance, I knew better than that. She started getting into "how much such wonderful music can move your soul and inspire greatness!" I tuned her out, my spite getting the best of me. Next thing I knew, the bell had rung and it was time to go to my next class.

The day was soon over, and Ella, the Flock, and I went home. Fang, Iggy, and I's 9th period class ended the same time middle school ended, so everything worked out. On our way home, Fang noticed my sour expression. I think I got it plastered onto my face since music class. It's quite interesting, really, since music class was 1st period... I honestly thought that that project was as bad as having to listen to Gazzy sing the constipation song all car-ride long! And trust me, I've been there, done that.

He looked at me, questioning me, because Fang's just paranoid that way for not being a very talkative person. I sighed. We started lagging behind the rest of the group. Then I heard, _What's wrong, Max?_ Angel was in my mind again, so I told her, _We'll catch up later. _

"Art class?" he asked, because he just likes sticking to monosyllabic words as much as he can.

"Yep," I stated, popping the _p. _He nodded. Sometimes he reminds me of a therapist. My own personal therapist, Fang? I don't exactly like the thought of that. "I hate our project!"

Fang shrugged, showing his indifference. "It's fine."

I frowned. "Well, I hate it." I paused for a moment.

"Hate is a very strong word."

"Fine... I strongly dislike the project with much passion," I corrected myself, saying it slowly. "Hey... How do you know about the project?" I asked, and I thought I almost heard a bit of accusation in my voice. 'Cause, yeah, I was the type of person who asks whether I said what I said after saying what I said. Confusing, the way I worded that, but true.

"I take the same art course as you," he simply said. I think I probably looked confused because he added, "I just never bothered to tell you," he told me. Never bothered to tell me? Fang tells me practically everything. But from the tone in his voice I was getting suspicious. I wondered what else he had been keeping away from all this time. "No need to get so suspicious, Max," he said quietly, looking through me again. Another thing that's annoying is the fact that Fang can see through me. He knows me well. _Too _well. Then I told myself, _Maybe I am overreacting. Afterall, it has been only a couple of weeks into the school year. Besides, it's not that important, right? _I shrugged, but I think I was more of shrugging off that nagging feeling in my gut than just shrugging to dismiss the subject.

_**I believe jealousy is a sin, Max.**_

_Unwelcome back, Voice. Since when were you religious and since when was I? _The Voice made a tsk-ing noise. I rolled my eyes. I saw Fang looking at me, so I pointed to my head and said, "Voice." I always wondered if the Voice could see me internally rolling my eyes. Maybe I should send it a mental picture of me rolling my eyes...

Fang and I soon caught up with the rest of the group and when Ella saw me, she wiggled her eyebrows. It looked pretty funny and I burst out laughing. Iggy just looked plain confused.

"Ella just wiggled her eyebrows at me," I informed him, in between laughter. After a while, he was laughing too. I think Angel sent him a picture. Everybody else just chuckled, because they obviously didn't get the joke. Not that I was going to bother explaining. Angel took my hand and looked up at me with sweet eyes. I smiled at her and smoothed her hair. Ella was making Iggy blush, Fang was listening to Nudge blab, and the Gasman and Angel started talking about school. A strange, warm feeling crept up in me, realizing how much I loved my family and how glad I was to be here with them. And not to be a whole geek or anything, but I decided tonight I would get a start on my music semester project. Because I just found the perfect song. Well, not THE PERFECT song, but it was good either way.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! So this is my first Maximum Ride fanfic, so I hope you like it! I know the Maximum Ride section is really popular, so I would really appreciate it if you could review! This shows that I should continue it. However, if you don't want to review, you can always sub me or something like that so I'll know that I should continue! I know it's hard for everybody, since fanfiction's been down for a few days, and its a miracle it's working for me. Just be patient and refresh the page a couple of times. Or has finally come through. So REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2- Stand Under My Umbrella  
A/N: Go to James Patterson's website to read an extended version of MAX, MR book 5!**

* * *

A loud _CLAP! _and it felt like pigs were falling from the sky as heavy droplets of water crashed down on and dampened us in, like, 2 seconds flat.

Out of nowhere, Fang got out his _black _(seriously, what other color would they be? Pink?) umbrellas and handed two to the younger kids while he and I shared one. Fang gave me a small smile, and at that moment, all I could think about was: one, I was _soaked_, two, it was raining, three, Fang, and four, Fang.

**~.~.~.~**

I went home, finished all my homework, and right before dinner, I went to Fang's computer to get the lyrics. I was going to print it out, but before I got the chance to, mom called me down to eat.

**Umbrella by Rihanna**

You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star

Baby 'cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)

You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love

So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
You can always come here to me  
Come here to me

It's pouring rain  
It's pouring rain  
Come here to me  
Come here to me

I saved and x-ed out of Microsoft Words and went down the stairs.

**~.~.~.~**

Fang always finishes dinner before me, because he hardly mutters a single word in our conversations. So when I went back upstairs to print out my lyrics, it was already printed out. _Fang reading through me again._

_**You should be expecting it, Max. He knows you inside out.**_

_Huh. Nice to know. Now get out my head, Mr. State the Obvious. Or... _I paused. _Are you male, female, or "it"?_ The thought entered my mind and I was surprised I even asked. But even if I didn't, I don't think my thoughts could escape the Voice.

The Voice didn't answer for a while, so I just thought the discussion was over. But after a while, the Voice answered.

_**Are you supposed to know?**_

_Wow... Am I supposed to live? Am I supposed to breathe? Are you supposed to tell me? _After this rebut the Voice got silent.

Fang walked into the room just as I was about to lug the laptop to my room. He looked at me hard and long.

"No." His voice was deep and had determination in it. I raised an eyebrow and started sprinting down the hall and into my room. I closed the door quickly behind me, fumbling with the lock, and then leaned myself against the door in relief with my eyes closed. When I opened them again, I was staring straight at my open window. _Holy crap! _And I raced over to lock the window as well before Fang could get in. I shut the curtains and decided to treat myself to listening to the actual song on YouTube. My hand automatically reached for a small bowl on the side of my desk as I grabbed the small, pink square. I peeled open the wrapper, popped the chocolate into my mouth, then read the back of the wrapper.

_**Embrace life.**_

As I listened to the song and nodding my head along with the beat, I wrote my analysis.

**Analysis:  
The artist, Rihanna, talks about friendship. She talks about how she and her friend will always keep each other in their minds no matter how apart they are and how fights will not pull them apart...**

I went on, writing, writing down the meaning for each word, for each figurative verse. And finally, I got to the reflection part.

**Reflections:  
I picked this song because my friends are so close to me. We think of each other as family, and we even fight like one...**

And so I kept on writing. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, so I opened the window. I leaned forward, letting the cool night breeze blow through my hair. I closed my eyes to savor the moment. I soon opened them, and decided to go downstairs for pop. Now, does it look like I actually care about what the caffeine does to me at night and maybe even how many calories are in there? This is the problem with most teenage girls. They are all skin and bones and they still think they're fat. Losing the stupidity might help.

I sprinted to the fridge, because the sugar from the chocolate was kicking in. I grabbed some Coca Cola and chugged it down. More sugar in my system. What I really needed now. I climbed back upstairs to my room, and the first thing I saw, was Fang.

"Fang! What are you doing in here?! You didn't even knock!" I yelled, because even though I wasn't in my room, I would still say that.

"I wanted the laptop back," he said simply. But he was on my bed, reading my project. He saw me looking and said, "Nice song."

"Ugh!" I exclaimed in frustration, putting my hands on my hips. Fang was grinning now, a grin that made me lightheaded. "Out. Now."

Just as he was leaving, I saw a small pink object in his hands. And he was NOT doing a good job hiding it.

"No one takes my chocolate!" I reprimanded him. 'Cause, you know, I was on sugar.

"Ohmigosh! Chocolate! I totally want one! Is it white chocolate? 'Cause white chocolate is my favorite kind of chocolate. Sometimes I get it confused with milk chocolate, you know, because milk is white and everything. I think white chocolate should be milk chocolate and milk chocolate can be dark chocolate and dark chocolate can be black chocolate. I don't really like dark chocolate because it's too bitter and sweet at the same time and-" I put my hand over Nudge's mouth and she looked at me sheepishly. There's a reason why we call her Motormouth...

"Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!" exclaimed Gazzy and Izzy.

"I want one!" cried Angel, and the Flock and Ella were soon gathered around me, asking for chocolate because I would not let them snatch some from my bowl.

"No! No one takes my chocolate!" I yelled in response to everyone's chatter and they all looked at me, sad, and of course, Nudge and Angel gave me the Bambi eyes. Before I could cave in, Fang ushered everyone out. "Ah... Thanks, Fang! I love you!"

I didn't mean it THAT way, but either way, he smirked a smirk that gives me a mental kick and smugly said, "Uh-huh. You love me _this_ much." He held out his arms in an exaggerated way and I groaned. I closed my door on him before he could say anything else and slid down to my floor, my face in my hands. I seriously needed to get my feelings straight.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you readers for making me feel really nice about my first chapter! People put me on story alert/something like that and 2 people reviewed, so thank you! I would really appreciate it if you guys stuck to reviewing, though. Think about it, 2 reviews... My personal goal is to hit 8 reviews by the time I decide to update chapter 3. (this is not a threat)  
**

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3- In La La Land  
Disclaimer: on profile**

* * *

**La La Land by Demi Lovato**

I am confident, but I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?  
Well, baby, that's just me (ah)  
Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land

Tell me, do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change in the La La Land machine  
Well, I will stay the same in the La La Land  
Machine, Machine, Machine

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

I don't know why I was doing this song. Maybe I do, maybe not. I don't know; don't ask me. But then again, who would you ask besides me? I'm rambling, so don't mind me. I've noticed that I said "me" a lot...

I guess I'll go ahead and admit it. I felt very self-conscious and erm... insecure. That came out wrong. It sounds horrible, when in fact, it's not that bad. Oh, heck! Who am I kidding? We all know that I'm utterly confused about my feelings. My supposed floccinaucinihilipilification of everything doesn't seem to work, now does it? (By the way, I just had a I-feel-like-using-big-words spurt just then. Floccinaucinihilipilification means: the act of judging something to be worthless or trivial) Sooner or later, I would have to come to terms with everything. But now was not the time. So there.

So Fang was there, in that room next to mine. Fang was there. He was just _there. _I wonder if...

Nah. He's probably there sending emails to his dear friend from Antarctica. And I hope we all know who _she _is, because I try to avoid saying _her _name.

My head in my hands, I groan. Life is so complicated, and I just want to escape and not have to deal with everything. So I do. Not literally, but I jump out my window and leap into the air, my wings snapping open to catch onto the warm air currents that push me up. My strong, long wings push down powerfully, sending me soaring high above everything. I savored the feeling of the wind whipping in my face, and I tap into my super speed...

A few speed-of-light minutes away, I landed on a tree right by the house silently. So silently, that neither Fang nor I noticed that I had landed a few feet away from him. My avian vision eyes landed on the lap by him, where he was sending an email to-

_Her._

Before, I had only been joking, being sarcastic. I had never meant it and I didn't want to believe it. But now, as I see him with my very own eyes, sending that email or email**s**, plural, to _her_, I felt like I wanted to barf. Not literally, no, but I was disgusted. And that same emotion, what the Voice called jealousy, overcame me. And as silently as I had come, I left.

* * *

**AN: I know this is a really short update, and I'm especially really sorry for taking such a long time to update, but with the whole reviews, reads, and alerts thing, its been really discouraging and I haven't got the determination, especially since I have very little time. Also, I really want to get this chapter over with, because hopefully, when I ever update again, the next chapter will be much better. So review! Reviews are love! My personal goal is 5 more reviews. (this is not a threat)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter #4- I'm Really Slow Sometimes **

I collapsed on my bed. No, I couldn't take it anymore. Why was I so upset over _her_? She was worthless, didn't mean anything to me. If Fang liked her, then that was completely fine with me.

Biggest understatement of the century.

And as for my feelings... I was just jealous. I am not in self-denial. I felt something nagging in me, but I was so bent on convincing myself what I should feel that when I opened my bedroom door, I didn't notice my surroundings until I bumped into something hard.

I looked up.

Fang.

We stared at each other's eyes. His were a dark reflection of me, and I wondered what he was thinking right now. I blinked.

I stepped backwards and closed my door again.

My feelings weren't simple. I was so sure that Fang would always be my best friend, my brother. In return, his world should've revolved around me. I should've been his best friend, his sister. I am both the aforementioned, but as I sat down on my bed, I realized that I was selfish. Because his world didn't revolve around me; it never did. And it never had to. To me, he meant many things. Don't take this wrongly, I still love the rest of the Flock very much. But Fang was the one I had relied on taking care of the Flock. He was my best (and I want to say only) confidant. We trusted each other, depended on each other.

And now I felt as if I had to share this special relationship.

And obviously, Maximum Ride does not share.

**It Was You by 12 Stones****  
**It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real

I was sick of all the pain  
Tired of all the shame that I felt  
But you showed me a way  
To never have a doubt  
And always to believe in myself  
Now I see

It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real

Now I'm breathin' for the first time  
And I'm leavin', all this behind  
I've become, what I am because of you  
It was you

I'm so sorry 'bout the ways  
But I can't take away my past  
But you love me anyway  
And now I wanna do  
Everything for you that I can  
Even though it won't erase  
The foolish things that I've done  
Things that blinded me  
But now I see

It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real

Now I'm breathin' for the first time  
And I'm leavin', all this behind  
And I'll stand  
For what I know is real

So how can I make this up to you  
I'll fight and I'll push and I'll strive  
Now now that I'm living my life for you  
I'll fight and I'll push and I'll Strive  
Can't you see

It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real

Now I'm breathin' for the first time  
And I'm leavin', all this behind  
I've become, what I am because of you  
It was you

I can see the writing on the wall  
As time begins to crawl away from me  
And I've become what I am  
Because of you  
It was you

I've come to be that typical, cliche, _pathetic, lame, lousy, crappy, hopeless-- _girl in her own sob-story of a life. She gets distressed over something trivial known as _love. _She can't get over this obsession even though it's starting to ruin her from the inside and feels herself slipping away from rationality. Everything's based on _I feel this, I feel that,_ and her whole life (so it seems) is going to fall apart any minute.

And she, _me,_ has come to realize in corny moments like these that he, _Fang, _is the one she holds dear. That the only difference here is that the friendship she shares with Fang doesn't stretch out to include _her._

Take this as the most cheesiest thing I've ever said.

Despite everything, I know that Fang is someone truly important to me.

Truly.

* * *

**A/N**

Horrible, horrible chapter. I know. Cheesiest thing I've ever written. And how does Max's feelings develop so fast? Blame my patheticness.

Of course, I have to apologize for not updating in a century. My life is not even close to simple, and with my writing style and way of thinking everchanging, I just found it hard to update. Excuses, excuses. I'm just full of bullcrap like that.

Lastly, as always, I love reviews.


End file.
